The Bitter Truth
by caskettlovecoffee
Summary: "Katherine Castle!"she replied. Kate was so shocked that she leapt up backwards..
1. Chapter 1

Katherine Beckett was sitting on a bench in a park one day, it's just not her usual routine to sit in a park but she just wanted to sit for a while that day. There were many kids playing, running round the park. Then she saw a little girl with a curly brown hair with two pairs of chestnut green eyes locked to her eyes. This little girl kept staring at her until, well until Kate broke the silence and started to turn the awkward situation into a less one. She asked the little girl,"Hey sweet girl, what's your name?"** "Katherine Castle!"**she replied. Kate was so shocked that she leapt up backwards..

*TO BE CONTINUED*

Author's note: This is my first fanfic, so please be nice at me :) Oh and reviews are appreciated :D

Disclaimer: I do not own Castle but I wish tho hehe :D


	2. Chapter 2

"Katherine Castle?" Kate asked, to make sure she hasn't heard it wrong. "uh-huh!" the little girl nodded. It's Beckett's turn to stare at the little girl awkwardly, lost in thought. "Where do you live honey?"Beckett asked. "I live in the orphanage nearby." the little girl answered innocently. Kate Beckett seemed to be lost in thought again, fighting with her own brain,"Could she be? No it couldn't be, but it seems too good to be true but I thought she's dead."

A/N: I am sorry for holding back this story, I was kept busy with school. Sorry for grammar mistakes, English is not my first language :) Reviews are appreciated


	3. Chapter 3

"When are you going back to the orphanage,sweety?" Kate asked her. "never, actually. I hate living there so I ran away." Kate Beckett was a little bit shocked hearing the answer and she was thinking for a moment then asked her,"Then where are you going to live?Do you have any family nearby?" "I don't know anything about my family, I grew up in the orphanage, well yeah I've been living in that orphanage since I can remember, I've finally gathered up my courage to leave my only living place because I couldn't stay any longer." Kate Beckett started thinking again,"could she be my lost child lost 6 years ago, but it's been a long time and the cops hadn't been able to find my baby, what would Castle think if I bring her home? I'm sure he would be happy right?" "Umm little girl, do you want to come home with me, well since you don't have any family and I have a house nearby and you look like you need to eat and sleep right? You look starving and sleepy, let me take you home."

Well maybe Kate Beckett was right, the little girl was really sleepy and hungry. When Kate cooked her the dinner, she gulped it down and then cleaned up and soon was fast asleep in their guest room. Woah, Beckett was too excited that she even hadn't greeted her husband, Richard Castle who was at his office at that time, typing as usual since his deadline was near. So she entered his office, walking to him really slowly, calling his name and bringing his dinner. Then she sat down at the armchair infront of him and talked about the little girl she invited to their house. "Hey I just let a girl stay at our house, I'm not sure how long though, since she doesn't have any family and she looks like our little lost girl and guess who is her name?" "Who?" "Katherine Castle is her name, I was so shocked when I heard her name, she has a brown hair and a pair of green eyes and I'm pretty sure she's our long lost daughter, whom our nanny ran away with 6 years ago, I can't believe that I actually meeting her again, you know?" "Hey you couldn't be so sure, Kate. I know you're her mother and you miss her but this kid you've just found can be someone else's child, Kate. We can't be so sure about this girl but you know what can we do to prove?" "What?" "DNA Test." "But Castle, she's a little girl and she doesn't know that I suspected her as our long lost daughter and I don't want to make her afraid by making her do a DNA test with us." "Well you could explain to her about your suspicion."

The next morning Kate Beckett was there beside the little girl when the girl woke up. She excitedly said,"Good Morning, last night's my nicest sleep I've ever had." "Ah good to know then, want to have a breakfast or shower first?" "Umm, I'll have the breakfast first."

Seated on the counter, Kate Beckett observed her probably-long-lost-kid having her breakfast then she planned to tell her about having the DNA test.

She showed the little girl her phone wallpaper consisting of her husband and herself holding a beautiful baby girl, then she started telling the little girl about her daughter and how they'd lost her then she told her how she thought that the little girl resembled her long lost daughter and persuaded her to take a test with her to prove that.

The little girl nodded but she looked confused. Then Kate helped the little girl to dress up and went to the nearby laboratory for a DNA test. They waited an hour then a doctor came out holding the test results then he said,"The result is not a match, this girl is not your daughter." Kate Beckett was shocked hearing the results, it was not the answer she was hoping.

A/N: It's weird, I know :( and I'm really sorry, I don't know how to make it more interesting and sorry for any grammar mistakes, English is my second language and Reviews are appreciated :)


End file.
